


Back to the Bunker

by obsessionsandtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot, unseen scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsandtruth/pseuds/obsessionsandtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have just succeeded in getting Gadreel out of Sam and Dean has taken off to hunt him on his own. Cas and Sam drive back to the bunker and talk about some things along the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> takes place at the end of "Road Trip" ep. 9.10

“Just go.” Sam said harshly.

Dean sighed deeply, his jaw clenching as he walked back to the impala, climbed into the driver’s seat and started the engine.

Cas walked over to Sam, watching Dean drive off with sad eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Cas put a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “We should go back to the bunker.”

Sam nodded and followed Cas to his car. Cas got into the driver’s seat while Sam rode shotgun.

They drove in strained silence before Sam broke the tension. “So who taught _you_ how to drive, Cas?”

“After observing you and your brother for quite a few years, I have picked up on the mechanisms for operating a motor vehicle.”

Sam raised his eyebrows and stared at Cas in surprise. “Really?”

“Yes, it took some practice at first but I think I have gotten the hang of it.” Cas was silent for a while before he spoke again. “You know, I don’t believe this to be a wise decision.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you and Dean to split up.”

“Yeah well, not much good has come from us being together lately so…besides, it didn’t seem like it was up for debate. Dean just took off.”

“He believes that he is responsible for everything that Gadreel has done. He doesn’t want you getting hurt again because of his actions. He truly believes that if people are around him for too long, they die.”

“He’s not the only one.” Sam glanced at Cas. “I was ready to die. I was ready to die in that church and I was ready to die in the hospital. I didn’t want anyone else getting hurt because of me. Dean took that away from me and now Kevin’s dead and Crowley’s in the wind.”

“He saved your life.”

“No he saved his. Dean didn’t want to be alone so he made a decision and a lot of people are going to die because of it.”

“It’s been drilled into Dean’s head to always look out for you since he was a child. It’s a part of who he is.”

“I’m not a child anymore.”

“No, you’re not but remember, you didn’t complete the trials, Sam. Demons would still be walking the earth, even if you died in that hospital. You and Dean may think that you’re doing more harm than good but you two have saved the world multiple times. You can’t expect to do that without making some sacrifices along the way.” Cas sighed. “Despite everything, you’re still family.”

“Just because we’re family doesn’t mean he has the right to make decisions like this for me. He lied to me a _gain_ and I don’t know if this is something we are going to be able to get past.”

“It’s understandable that you need time but you’ll forgive him eventually.”

“No, I don’t know if I will.”

 


End file.
